


Лекарство от бессоницы

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Контрол не может заснуть, у Тони есть лекарство</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лекарство от бессоницы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony's Cure For Insomniacs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16410) by zekkass. 



Контрол задумчиво посмотрел на телефон, затем перевел взгляд на шкаф. Он вздохнул. Как ему хотелось увидеть Тони Марчисона сегодня, но на Мэддокс стрит произошло неприятное происшествие, так что к одиннадцати часам все были слишком заняты, чтобы общаться, включая Тони и его самого.  
  
Если что-то и не нравилось Контролу в его работе, так это задержки и нарушения обыденного распорядка. Он пришел домой около девяти вечера, и сейчас бессонница отыгрывалась на нем по полной. Он пытался читать, чтобы ночь прошла быстрее, но чем ближе стрелки часов подходили к одиннадцати часам вечера, его мысли все охотнее уплывали к воспоминаниям о самом любимом времени дня – он скучал по Тони.  
  
Контрол расслабился в кресле, погружаясь в размышления о приветливом коллеге. Их беседы были как глоток свежего воздуха: он ощущал невыразимое чувство единения с этим человеком, разделяющим его любовь к вежливому языку. Ведь вежливость не только могла запутать вражеских агентов, когда говоришь по телефону, но и была чрезвычайно приятным способом отдохнуть от повседневности.  
  
Однако когда другие не согласились с его теорией, начались проблемы, и Контролу понадобилось много времени, чтобы смириться с этим. Он вздохнул, пытаясь собрать воедино разбежавшиеся из-за Тони мысли и сосредоточить внимание на книге.  
  
Два параграфа спустя раздался звонок в дверь. На часах было десять сорок пять – странное время для посещений, поэтому Контрол достал свой всегда заряженный пистолет из потайной кобуры и направился к двери. Он не даст советским агентам захватить его в собственном доме без драки.  
  
К счастью быстрый взгляд в дверной глазок позволил Контролу облегченно улыбнуться. И открывая дверь, он ощутил приятное волнение. Ведь на пороге был Тони Марчисон, а Контрол всегда с радостью приглашал своего коллегу войти (а может уже друга? Контрол всегда путался, когда следует менять терминологию).  
  
\- Добрый вечер, Тони, - поприветствовал Контрол, приглашая его войти. Хотя Тони и был неожиданным визитером, но более чем желанным, а термос, который он держал в руках, источал самый потрясающий аромат, который Контрол когда-либо ощущал.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, Контрол, - ответил Тони, снимая шляпу и плащ. - Я надеюсь, я не разбудил тебя? Мне ужасно неловко тебя беспокоить.  
  
\- Нет, ты меня совсем не разбудил, - сказал Контрол. – На самом деле, я читал, чтобы занять время. Боюсь, этой ночью я страдаю от бессонницы, и твоя компания хоть и неожиданна, но приятна.  
  
\- Спасибо, Контрол. Мне ужасно жаль слышать, что ты не можешь заснуть – ты сегодня много работал, и несправедливо, что ты не можешь отдохнуть.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Тони. Это действительно несправедливо. – Контрол закрыл входную дверь и провел Тони в гостиную, а сам снова сел в кресло. – Надеюсь, ты простишь мне недостаточную опрятность, Тони? Боюсь, у меня не было шанса привести себя в порядок перед тем, как ты позвонил в дверь.  
  
\- Я прощаю тебя, Контрол. В конце концов, я не уведомил тебя заранее о своем визите.  
  
\- Это правда, Тони.  
  
Установилась короткая пауза, пока Тони садился на диван и ставил термос на кофейный столик. После чего Контрол уже не мог сдерживать любопытство.  
  
\- Тони?  
  
\- Да, Контрол?  
  
\- Могу я спросить, что у тебя в термосе?  
  
\- Да, Контрол, ты можешь.  
  
\- Что у тебя в термосе?  
  
И произошло то, чего Контрол никогда за Тони не замечал: Тони покраснел. Из-за особенностей работы Контрол навострился замечать малейшие детали, поэтому от его взора не ускользнуло и то, как судорожно Тони сжал обе руки.  
  
\- Контрол, я не смог сделать тебе утром кофе, так как нужно было уладить все в отеле на Мэддокс Стрит, поэтому я принес тебе его сейчас.  
  
Контрол моргнул, а затем тепло улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ох, спасибо, Тони. Я действительно люблю твой кофе, ведь только ты знаешь, как приготовить так, как мне нравится.  
  
К замешательству Контрола краска на щеках Тони стала ярче. Прежде чем он смог спросить его об этом, Тони заговорил.  
  
\- Я должен признаться, Контрол.  
  
\- Да? – Контрол не знал, что сказать. Он надеялся, что Тони не надоело быть шпионом; это было бы весьма плачевно.  
  
\- Это возможно не очень уместно, ведь мы работаем вместе, но Контрол, я, правда, не могу больше этого скрывать, - Тони запнулся и глубоко вдохнул, Контрол заметил, как тот покраснел еще сильнее.  
  
\- Контрол, я… я люблю тебя.  
  
Контрол моргнул: он вспомнил себя, признающимся своей уже бывшей жене; вот они были мужем и женой, а сейчас экс-муж и экс-жена. Он помнил, как сильно нервничал, и поэтому решил помочь Тони, наклонившись и сжав его руку.  
  
\- Тони?  
  
\- Да, Контрол?  
  
\- Я так рад слышать это.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Понимаешь, я очень рад, так как тоже люблю тебя, Тони. Ты такой храбрый, что сказал мне. Спасибо, - Контрол улыбнулся ему и восхитился тем, как осветилось от счастья его лицо. У Тони просто прелестное лицо, подумал он.  
  
\- Спасибо, Контрол, за то, что ответил на мои чувства, - сказал Тони, его улыбка стала больше похожей на ухмылку, и Контрол не смог больше сопротивляться. Он переместился на диван, где сидел Тони, и устроился рядом.  
  
\- Контрол?  
  
\- Да, Тони?  
  
\- Предлагаю отметить наши разделенные чувства чашечкой кофе? – Контрол готов был рассмеяться, насколько восторженным выглядел Тони, предлагая ему это.  
  
\- Да, Тони. Высший балл за замечательную идею. Если ты позволишь, у меня есть небольшое замечание к этой идее, - Контрол собрался было позволить Тони спросить, что он имеет в виду, но затем решил действовать прямо. Он наклонился и прервал Тони поцелуем.  
  
Контрол понимал, что теперь никогда не забудет ни взгляда удивленных, но счастливых глаз Тони, ни мягкости его губ. Спустя мгновение он отстранился.  
  
Тони вздохнул, пораженно, а затем сжал Контрола в объятиях. Контрол обнял Тони в ответ. Так они просидели некоторое время, пока Тони не встал, чтобы отнести термос в кухню.  
  
\- Контрол? – Тони помедлил, оглянувшись на Контрола.  
  
\- Да, Тони?  
  
\- Пожалуйста, убедись, что в твоей книге есть закладка. Я не уверен, что сегодня ночью у тебя будет возможность почитать еще.  
  
Контрол улыбнулся, кивая, и Тони исчез в кухне. Контрол счастливо откинулся на спинку дивана. В первый раз он был рад, что не мог заснуть.


End file.
